A Conscript's Story
by Doug325
Summary: This is a story about the most significant single Conscript in the Soviet Army-the sole survivor of the airdrop at the start of the Battle of Mount Fuji. A companion story to my Soviet Campaign story.


Disclaimer: The Red Alert 3 universe and its characters belong to EA Games. Any character that you recognize belongs to them yada yada yada.

Author's Note: This is a companion story to my story "The Soviet Campaign". It revolves around the single most notable Conscript in the Red Army—the sole survivor for the Mt Fuji airdrop. This is his story.

**Before the battle**

Boris Molotov was proud to serve in the Soviet military. All of the members of his family were serving with distinction. However, he was probably in the assignment he wanted the least, that of a common Conscript. He had tried to get an assignment in the Soviet Air Force, but he had only average grades in school. He wanted to serve in the navy, like his older brother Ivan, who was serving as an officer on the Dreadnaught _Potemkin, _but it wasn't to be.

Basic training was only 6 weeks. It was a rather grueling six weeks of training with forced marches before dawn and numerous indoctrination sessions led by the camp _zampolit_. A couple of afternoons, there was a limited amount of weapons training. Fortunately, the ADK-45 rifle they were issued was very simple to use and maintain. The Red Army designed them that way—with the intent on turning out Conscripts as fast as possible.

Boris didn't see how the training helped very much, but knew better than to say anything. He was eager to fight the enemies of the Motherland—having started training two weeks after the Empire's attack on Murmansk. Angered by the vile Japanese attack, he was eager for payback. He knew that he was in the most dangerous position in the Soviet forces, but realized there was no other alternative.

**Mission Prep**

Boris and his squad mates had just been given their mission briefing. The army group's co-Commander, a guy named Nikolai Moskvin had told them they were going to launch an attack on the Empire of the Rising Sun's largest base in an attempt to kill the Emperor. _We are going to cut off the head of the snake_, the Commander said. With no Emperor, the Empire will be no more, he continued

After finishing the briefing, which included a lengthy propaganda speech from the unit z_ampolit,_ Boriswas alone with his thoughts. He had just come back from a week's leave he had after completing Basic Training, and he recalled some conversations he had with his family, in particular his older sister, Svetlana

"Whose command were you assigned to?", she asked

"Commander Ivanov. Do you know anything about him?"

"Yeah, he is good leader. I have been in his command ever since the battle in Geneva. He directed my V4 Launcher group in driving the Allies out of Switzerland. I heard he just got promoted to General after Krukov's treachery was revealed", she replied

"Well, it is good that we are going to be in the same command. I don't know how much difference it will make. I just hope to make it through my enlistment period", Boris said

"Ivanov seems to care for his people more than most Commanders, and he is well liked-almost as much as Commander Vodnik, who actually started as a Conscript", she commented

Boris's thoughts were interrupted by a sharp order

"All right, it's time to board the transports. Move it Soldiers" the officer ordered

Boris and his squad mates got up and walked toward the transports

In the sky over Mt Fuji

The air transport was cold, yet Boris was sweating anyway. His squad was part of an air armada that was going to be dropped on the slopes of Mount Fuji, near one of the largest bases in the Japanese Empire. The jump master gave the signal to get ready, so Boris rose to his feet.

The planes swooped down low. Unfortunately, they flew directly over the main Japanese base—a base brimming with anti-air batteries. The Japanese defensive guns ripped the Soviet planes to shreds. The plane Boris was on managed to get hit a little less than most of the transports in the unfortunate Soviet air armada. Boris was first in line on his plane and he jumped out of the plane just before it was destroyed by the Japanese AA battery.

Conscript Boris Molotov drifted to earth just outside the walls of the massive Japanese base. A few meters away a single War Bear appeared on the ground. _Where is everybody? Am I the only one left?, _Boris thought. He tried to call his squad mates on the radio, but got nothing but static. Boris came to the realization that he was all alone deep in enemy territory.

Back at the base, Commanders Ivanov and Moskvin came to a similar realization. " Is this our entire invasion force for taking out the Emperor. . Dimitri received a communication from Dasha. " I know that is not much of an invasion force, but try to make do. I will work at getting you reinforcements", as she cut the channel.

"Nikolai, it looks like we only have one conscript and one bear. Suggest you give your bear a follow command, so he supports my soldier. I will contact him. He must be near panic"

" I will do it, but I don't think they will be able to do much", replied Moskvin

A man and his bear

Boris **was** near panic. He knew that he was all alone deep in enemy territory and had no idea what to do. He kept trying to raise other people in the invasion force to no avail. He was getting more and more worried when he got a response. It was however from the last person he expected.

"Soldier, this is General Ivanov. What is your name and situation?"

"I am conscript Boris Molotov, sir, General, sir, I can't find anybody. It looks like our entire force has been eliminated. The only thing I have is a scout bear, Molotov stammered in fear both from the Japanese and his commander.

"Calm down, Molotov, you have job to do. Scout the base and look for a way in to the Imperial Garden"

"Yes, sir, he replied, _ How in the world am I going to get past all the guards_?. He didn't say. He slipped along the fortress wall, to better evade the Japanese patrols. As he proceeded down the wall, the bear followed close behind. Half way along the wall, Boris noticed a strange box-like vehicle moving down the road. Boris flattened himself against the wall, hoping that he was not detected. The vehicle moved down the road out of sight. _What kind of unit was that_, the conscript wondered. Had he been better trained, he would have immediately recognized it as one of the Empire's Nanocore Pods.

Boris reached the corner of the fortress and waited for the guard to move away. He quickly went down the steps and found some cover. He looked along the next section of fortress wall and saw a small Shinto shrine next to a couple of ammo dumps. He reported his findings to General Ivanov

"You need to create diversion. Take out that ammo dump and the guards will leave the Garden undefended", Ivanov ordered

"Yes, sir" replied the soldier as he destroyed the ammo site. Boris knew he had to vacate the area, so he headed back up the steps and towards the path to the Imperial Garden.

"Let's go, bear", Boris said to his partner

The bear made a slight growl as he followed the soldier

Due to the explosion, the guards abandoned the garden and Molotov was able to slip in undetected.

In the garden

Molotov entered the garden. The bear made a noise that Boris took for impatience.

"We're moving- You know you are awfully moody for bear", Boris said as the pair proceeded into the garden

As he walked down the path, he saw a pair of Sky Tengus fly overhead. He quickly moved under the cover of the trees at the edge of the path. They Imperial units flew along, not noticing the Soviet soldier on the ground. _They still haven't detected me, thank God, I hope my luck holds_. Boris continued down the garden path, with the bear following him. As he rounded the corner in the path, he saw a figure up ahead, wearing samurai robes and a wielding a katana. Boris recognized him at once. _There he is—It is Emperor Yoshiro himself. I still haven't been spotted. Today Yoshiro dies. I'll surely get a medal for this. _"General, I found the Emperor",Boris said quietly

"Take him out now, soldier"

"Yes, sir", he replied as he launched his attack.

The Emperor was surprised. "What are you doing here, barbarian _gaijin?" _as he raised his katana

Molotov's only reply was a spread of bullets from his ADK-45 rifle. The bear advanced and killed the Emperor with one swipe of his claw.

At that point a group of Imperial warriors surrounded Molotov and the bear, taking them prisoner. The Japanese opened a channel to the Soviet commanders. It was Emperor Yoshiro. "Did you think it would be that easy to kill a god? Soon, you will beg for forgiveness for your vile treachery" _Damn, that was a double, It was all for nothing,_ Boris thought as he was taken away by his captors

Captured

Boris and the bear were taken to a POW camp west of the Palace. There were a few dozen Soviet infantrymen there, of various types. Periodically, they were taken away to a separate room for interrogation. _The waiting is the worst part_, Boris thought. "_How can these Imperial guys actually like this stuff_, he thought as he ate the raw fish given to them by their captors. _I suppose it is better than nothing and it is what they feed their soldiers. _

The guards took Boris into interrogation, where he was interrogated by the camp commander himself. Boris gave them only name rank and serial number as was drilled into him in training. Despite the beatings he took he said little of value. Mostly that was due to the fact that he knew nothing. A few hours later Commander Kenji showed up at the camp.

"Have you gotten anything out of the prisoners? I understand that one of them was the soldier who killed the Emperor's decoy, Kenji asked

"He knows nothing of value—he told us that the Soviet forces are being led by Ivanov and Moskvin, and that Ivanov just got promoted to General, but we already knew that. I mean, he is just a common soldier", the camp commander replied.

"Interrogate some of the other prisoners, see what you can find out-I have to give support to Shinzo-I don't know how much longer he can hold out", replied Kenji as he left the camp

Hours later, the tide of battle had turned. The guards were getting reports that Shinzo and then Naomi's bases were destroyed by Soviet attack. As the two Soviet forces closed in on Kenji's forces, most of the guards left the camp to support Kenji

**Rescued**

Later that afternoon, a trio of Twinblade gunships appeared to south of the base. Because the Japanese had no anti-air in the area, the Soviet gunships made short work of the defenders. The choppers landed and unloaded a platoon of Soviet troops. They rescued the prisoners.

"I am looking for Boris Molotov", the leader said

"I'm Molotov", Boris replied

"The General sent us to find you—You did a good job. It's time to go home"

Boris and the other prisoners got in the choppers and returned to the main Soviet base


End file.
